


Summer Date

by dorky_hime



Series: Sakumoto fic meme [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SJ on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Date

**Author's Note:**

> Day three: Write a ten line dialog about summer.

Jun: Here, I’ve made a plan for us! I’ve check your schedule and you’re totally free at the time! Don’t ever give me any excuse!  
  
Sho: Plan for what? – A trip?  
  
Jun: Summer date! Summer is almost end and we were busy that we don’t have any time together. I want us to go on the best date and create a memory. That’s why I came up with this. We could go to the beach and have barbeque. Then, we could go to an onsen and spend our night there.  
  
Sho: Yeah – sound fun! But –  
  
Jun: Remember that I said no excuse? I’ve checked with your manager and I already told him about this. Besides, after this you’ll be busy with your drama and I’m with my stage play. This is the only time that we could spend our time together. Peacefully, without Aiba or Nino come to bother you. You could go on a date with Aiba yet you don’t want to spend time with me. That’s not fair!  
  
Sho: Wa – wait! When did I go for a date with Ai – Oh! The VIP Limousine’s shooting? You’re jealous over that?  
  
Jun: You look like you really on a date! And don’t deny that you’re not enjoying that! (Mumble) Well – I was sort of happy that you fell on the hole though  
  
Sho: So, that’s why your plan for this ‘Greatest Date’ includes lots of making out sessions at the onsen?  
  
Jun: Well – I want to do something different from Aiba and I am not lying when I want to make lots of memories thus making this is our unforgettable date~  
  
Sho: If that’s so – I am really looking forward for the date. Let’s make lots of memories together.


End file.
